


Ending the Masquerade

by JAlexMac



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance, Sex, Trek porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Chakotay and Kathryn throw caution to the wind.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	Ending the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manalyzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/gifts).



> For my dear sweet friend Mana. She’s the coolest.
> 
> Unbeta’d so you know the drill:)
> 
> I own nothing.

The bridge was eerily quiet, but the air was light. Things had been peaceful in the Delta Quadrant for about a week, and the entirety of the crew was afraid to jinx it. Captain Janeway looked up to the view screen from the PADD she’d been reading. Seeing nothing but the trails of the stars, she stood to dismiss herself to the ready room.

“Commander, you have the bridge.”

“Aye, Captain.” He stared after her retreating form.

When the doors closed behind her, Chakotay leaned his head back against his seat. No one on the crew knew that he and Kathryn had set aside their barriers just a short time ago. Their last encounter with an unfriendly species, had ended in him being severely injured again and Kathryn hadn’t been able to move forward without confessing how she felt. Since that day, Chakotay had awakened every morning with the fear that it was all just a dream. About thirty minutes passed, everyone still quietly concentrating, when a call came over the comm.

“Janeway to Chakotay.”

“Go ahead, Captain.”

“Can you come to my ready room?”

“On my way, Chakotay out.” He nearly jumped from his chair. “Tuvok, you have the bridge.”

Tuvok nodded, and Chakotay tried hard to control his pace. He was sure she was calling him for business, but he couldn’t help but long to be close to her. Entering without ringing the chime, he stepped in just enough to trigger the doors to close behind him.

**

When the commander was gone, Tom Paris spun in his seat. He’d hoped they would both disappear, so he could speak freely. Neither of his commanding officers had known he was in sickbay on the day Chakotay was hurt, and Tom was beside himself with the gossip. Problem was, no one would believe him.

“Do you see what I’m talking about now, Harry?”

“Tom!” Harry turned ten shades of red.

“I’m telling you something has changed between them.”

“Lieutenant Paris, participating in idle gossip about your commanding officers is unbefitting an officer at best, especially on the bridge.” Tuvok’s Vulcan eyebrow shot higher on his forehead.

Tom wasn’t at all surprised by Tuvok’s reaction, so he decided to cut his losses, but he eyed Harry warning him they would talk later and resumed his duty.

**

Once inside Kathryn’s ready room, Chakotay expected her to be behind her desk working, but was surprised to find her sitting on the edge of her couch under the viewport. As soon as the doors closed behind him, she stood up slowly making her way toward him. She said nothing, but slipped her palm into his and turned to pull him back towards where she had been sitting. She climbed the two steps and turned, stopping him so she’d be at an even height. 

“I just couldn’t go one more minute without doing this…” She leaned her head down, and placed a most gentle kiss onto his lips.

He grinned against her mouth, and easily returned the kiss. Lifting a hand to her face, he tilted his head and used his tongue to taste the plane of her lips. She opened slightly, and he invaded her mouth tasting her. Before she was lost to the arousal beginning to burn in her belly, she pulled back reluctantly. She moved away from him and headed to her replicator.

“Chakotay tea blend nine and coffee, black.” She turned back to look at him, and smiled wide as he stood rooted to the ground, a glazed look in his eye. She took their beverages from the replicator and set them down on the coffee table. Standing back up, she slipped her hand in his again, and pulled him up the stairs to sit on the sofa.

“Are you ok?” She grinned.

“Just committing that moment to memory.” He smiled full dimples.

Kathryn passed him his tea. “There will be more like it, I hope.”

“Absolutely, but our first kiss in your ready room is something to be remembered.”

She grabbed her coffee, and scooted over to press herself against his chest. Chakotay sat back, and pulled her the rest of the way to mold her body against his. Taking a sip of her coffee, she leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder.

“Why did we wait so long to do this?” 

He took a deep breath and sighed, “just waiting for the right time, I suppose.”

“So, when are we going to tell the crew?”

Chakotay was genuinely surprised that she was the one posing this question, but when they decided to embark on the journey of their relationship, she made it clear to him that he never had to worry about her past decisions again. She had told him that she was in this with her whole heart, and that she loved him. It knocked him for a loop at first, but it took only seconds for him to reverberate her feelings. Hearing her say that she had felt his love everyday since he told her his ancient legend, only served to make him love her more if that was possible.

“Perhaps we should let them see us together at Neelix’s Masquerade Ball.” He leaned forward pressing his lips to her temple.

“Mmm…” she hummed at the feel of his touch. “Perhaps.”

They sat in a peaceful silence for several minutes, before the need for reality kicked in.

“Okay, as much as I want to stay here _all_ day, I should probably get back out there.”

“I know and I’ll join you shortly. Dinner tonight?”

“Of course.” He smiled and stood, but leaned down to steal another kiss before heading for the door.

Kathryn watched his backside until the doors had closed behind him, sighing and smiling as she leaned back on the sofa crossing her arms behind her head. When Chakotay reentered the bridge grinning from ear-to-ear, Tom stared until Chakotay noticed his gawking. 

“As you were, Lieutenant.” He knew he’d been caught, but didn’t really care.

Tom turned back to his console quickly, but took the chance to peek back over his left shoulder at Harry. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and Tom turned back to the helm, a smug look plastered across his face.

=/\=

Two days later, the ship was abuzz with everyone preparing for Neelix’s party that night. He had learned from Tom Paris, the old Earth custom of the masquerade ball, and the idea intrigued him. He longed to see all his friends in elaborate outfits and masked to add an air of mystery. The crew was just grateful to have him busy. Anytime there was a party to be planned, the ship's meals seemed to turn more normal and basic. 

Kathryn stepped out of her hour long bath, and wrapped a towel around her body. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of Neelix’s Masquerade Ball, but she was tingling with anticipation. Letting her crew see her with the love of her life was an important and frightening step, and she was unsure as to what the reaction would be. Quite frankly, for once in her life, she actually didn’t care. She simply wished to let it be known that she and Chakotay were in love.

She did her makeup and slipped on the elaborate ball gown she had Tom and B’Elanna help her replicate. Picking up her mask, she checked her reflection one last time and headed for the holodeck. Chakotay offered to pick her up, but she thought the reveal would be more dramatic if they arrived separately.

Chakotay stepped out of the sonic shower, and toweled himself off. His thoughts were only of Kathryn while he looked himself over in the mirror. The party itself was of no consequence, but the fact that he was finally getting to show everyone in his world that he had captured the heart of their illusive Captain was motivation enough. Gelling his hair and misting his teak cologne, he strolled confidently into his bedroom, and proceeded to put on his black tailed tuxedo. Once all the pieces were in place, he checked himself one last time in the mirror, picked up his mask, and departed for the holodeck.

The space Tom and Neelix had created for the party was elegant. Reminiscent of a sixteenth century ballroom, with touches of gold and light provided only by candle emblazoned wall sconces. The dim light added an air of mystery, so when crew members began filing in, it was neither easy nor desirable to point out who was who. Some thirty minutes after the set time for the party to begin, Kathryn strolled past the threshold of the holodeck doors. Black diamond encrusted mask in place, she placed one hand in each pocket on either side of her overly puffed skirt, and headed for the bar.

Asking Chell for three fingers of Irish whiskey, she took her drink and slowly climbed one of the staircases framing the outer edges of the room. Halfway up she stopped and turned, draping her top half over the railing and positioning herself in full view of the doors. Kathryn sipped her whiskey and waited. Ten minutes later, she was called to attention by the familiar mechanical sound of the doors opening.

Before he entered, Chakotay pulled the elastic of his mask securely around his head. He had chosen an intricate accessory, with a gold and black checkered pattern. The left eye of the mask was adorned with a high reaching decorative point that easily hid every inch of his tattoo. He knew Kathryn could easily pick him out in a crowd, but he was all in to play the game. Ambling towards the bar, he waited his turn, and ordered an Acamarian brandy.

Chakotay circled around the dance floor, taking in the sounds of the slow jazz music that rang through the room. Acknowledging several crewmen, his eyes were more focused on the hunt for his love. He passed by Seven of Nine, who although dressed beautifully in a tight fitting bodice topped gown, looked most uncomfortable.

“Seven, I’m glad you decided to join us.”

“The Doctor thinks an event such as this will help ease my apprehension in social situations, _and_ he asked me to accompany him this evening.” She said in her usual level tone.

“Try to have a good time.” His dimples appeared under the edges of his mask.

“Yes, sir.”

Chakotay thought about reminding her they were off duty, but quickly decided against it. Just then, a tingle ran across his neck, as he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. Turning a full one eighty, his eyes landed on a figure pressed tightly against the stair railing, eyes focused solely on him. As he moved in her direction, she descended the staircase and met him at the bottom. Chakotay started at her feet and let his eyes wander the expanse of her body. She was beautiful no matter what she wore, but her dark off-the-shoulder dress with her sparkling mask, only served to make him want her more. How he longed to run his finger across the exposed creaminess of her skin, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

“Good evening.” Kathryn hummed in a low sultry tone.

“And to you, my dear.” 

She held out her hand, and he took it, placing his lips to her knuckles. The dull roar of the room quickly dissipated. The song changed, and they both knew it was time to put themselves on full display. Chakotay took her drink and set both their glasses down on a nearby table. Offering an arm to her, he led her to the dance floor. Spinning her toward him, he locked his arms around her, hands holding her tight at the small of her back and pulling her flush against his body. Kathryn slipped her arms around his neck, and easily matched his lead.

Paying no attention to anyone or anything around them, they knew they had already succeeded in their mission. Smiles broke out on each of their faces, as they began to feel the freedom in their plan. As the music swelled, he pulled her away from him, spinning and then dipping her for the crowd to see. Chakotay brought her back upright, and placing her hands on either side of his face, she pulled him into a sensual kiss. Whistles and shouts rang out across the holodeck. Tom elbowed Harry, clearly letting him know that he was right. Kathryn broke the kiss between them when she could no longer ignore her arousal and his alike.

The couple stayed on the dance floor for a few more songs, clearly enjoying the festivities when others of the ship's couples began to join them. Soon however, they both knew without saying a word, that the time had come for them to go. When the song ended, and everyone began milling about, Kathryn grabbed Chakotay’s hand and sprinted for the holodeck door. He nearly tripped trying to keep pace, causing both of them to laugh openly. The faces of their crew were just as joyful at the relaxed and loving display from their commanders.

“Captain! Aren’t…” Neelix tried to stop them from leaving, but a strong hand fell hard on his shoulder halting his words.

“Let them go. They deserve their time together.” B’Elanna eyed him in warning, and not another syllable left his mouth.

Kathryn and Chakotay continued their sprint all the way into the turbolift, smiling and laughing as they went. Inside the lift, he ripped off his mask and pressed his back against the wall, pulling her close. Feeling the hardening length between them, a surge of arousal shot straight to her core.

“Deck 3!” Kathryn called out desperately before shedding her own mask, standing on her tiptoes and claiming his lips.

Breaking the kiss Chakotay bellowed, “Halt turbolift!” He kissed her again, this time with a bruising force. They stayed locked together until the need for oxygen took over.

Breath heaving from her body, she stared into his obsidian orbs, silently communicating her need. He stared back, drowning in her ocean eyes, stroking the delicate skin of her cheeks with the backs of his large tan hands.

“I know, I need you too.” He whispered, as if reading her mind. “But Kathryn, we can always have sex. Tonight I want to make _love_ to you.”

She said nothing, but licked her lips and nodded her head just enough for him to continue.

“Resume.” He ordered.

Arriving at deck three, they walked slowly hand in hand towards their quarters. It was almost as if time was suspended. The air felt lighter somehow, their feet lifting off the ground as though the gravity plating had failed. Stepping in front of Kathryn’s door, Chakotay pulled her tightly against his body.

“Shall we?” He whispered the question close to her ear.

“Please…” the low rumble of her voice resonated through his every muscle, as she buried her face in his chest.

Twisting his body just enough, he placed an arm behind her knees, sweeping her off her feet. Kathryn clung closely to him, with one arm around his neck. She tapped the control allowing them entry, and he carried her directly to the bedroom. Chakotay set her down on the foot of the bed, and stood back admiring her classic beauty. Shedding his jacket, he untied his bow tie, allowing the straps to fall freely around his neck. Her mouth watered as he teased her with only removing the smallest pieces of his ensemble. 

He stopped himself after the top two buttons of his shirt. Sitting down at her side, he snaked a hand around her abdomen over the tight satin bodice of her dress. The fit was so perfect and it accentuated her body in all the right places, so much so he had to control his urge to rip her out of it. Feeling his way upward, he cupped one of her breasts. The fit was perfect there too. Sucking at her neck, his hand left her bosom, and reached around her side to release the buttons holding the garment to her. One by one he set her free. Once freed, Kathryn slipped her arm out into the open and reached up to cup his cheek. He opened his eyes and released her from his hold. 

Kathryn slinked her way out of the rest of her ball gown and heels, and stood in front of Chakotay proudly in her black silk thong and black lace strapless bra. He swallowed thickly, as he surveyed the five foot five inches of gorgeous female that stood in front of him. He wanted her, by God he wanted her, but he was determined to show her everything she meant to him. 

Chakotay moved towards her, easily lifting her from the floor. Kathryn circled her legs around his waist, relishing the feel of his arousal against her own. He lowered her to the bed, and pushed her to lay on her back. Running his hands up and down the expanse of her body, his erection twitched. He loved the contrast of her porcelain skin against his dark hands. She threw her head to the side, as he slipped his fingers below the waistband of her panties, stealing a touch of her auburn curls.

Slipping from the bed, he removed his shirt and fell to his knees in front of her. Running a hand up each leg, he followed the errant touches with a trail of kisses. His head bobbed from left to right, leaving no patch of skin unappreciated. Arriving at her center, Chakotay took a deep breath, inhaling the sharp heady scent of her. With each and every caress, Kathryn’s arousal grew exponentially. She was nearly at the point of release without him invading her at all.

Chakotay moved back to the waist of her panties, hooked a finger on each side, slowly and painstakingly slipping them down. Once discarded, he planted himself between her thighs. He knew she was ready and waiting, so he stopped teasing and went to work. Diving face first into her slick folds, he licked every inch of her sex. Tasting her was finer than any wine or spirit. 

Kathryn writhed and moaned under his ministrations. It was all she could do not to squeeze her thighs around his head. Reaching down, she ran her fingers through his raven locks holding on for dear life. When he wrapped his lips around her clit, her eyes flew wide and she bucked her hips wildly against his mouth. Chakotay slipped a hand up to her abdomen, and did his best to soothe her while he worked. He flicked the tip of his tongue against her hardened nub, and she instantly flew apart. Kathryn’s entire body seized as if it were one giant mass of muscle.

“Cha…ko...ahhh!” Her screams bounced off the tritanium walls.

When her convulsions began to quiet, Chakotay continued stroking his hands over her skin. As her breathing evened, he opened his eyes and realized she was holding a hand firmly over her mouth. He pulled himself up on the bed next to her. Reaching to stroke the back of his hand over her cheek, he noticed the stream of tears pouring from the corners of her eyes.

“Kathryn my love, what’s wrong?” His heart was instantly broken. “Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head to tell him no, but never moved her hand from her mouth. Her body's movements transitioned from those of ecstasy to those of stifled sobs. Chakotay wrapped her in his arms, rocking her to soothe the onslaught of emotion. 

Voice cracking, she pushed through her tears. “Chakotay, I’m sorry. I’ve never felt this way before.” She sniffed and pushed at the fresh moisture on her cheeks. “No one has ever loved me like this, and I don’t know how I deserve it from you.” 

Chakotay’s chest grew tight, as he tried to control his own emotions. “Oh beautiful one, please don’t cry. Before I knew you, I loved you. You have to believe me. The spirits led me here to you.” Chakotay’s eyes pleaded with hers. “I know we’re still in the Delta Quadrant, but this is _our_ time, my sweet one. I need you. I _need you and only you._ ” He took her face in his broad hand. “There has never been another in my heart since I saw you. _You_ are the reason I live, my source of joy and laughter, the motivation that took me from contrary to commander. _Please_ …tell me you understand, it’s always been you.”

She stared at him, trying to make sense of this beautiful man, who had become her unending protector. “When you say it like that, I do understand, my darling.” Kathryn twisted her body, limp as she was, in his arms to face him directly. “These aren’t sad tears. I’m simply overwhelmed by your love. I need _you_ to understand that I never kept you away because I didn’t want you.” Fresh tears left streaks down her round cheeks that glistened in the star shine. “I’ve always wanted you. I knew, from the first time I laid eyes on you, that you were mine. I just had to keep hoping that you wouldn’t give up on me. I know I hold Starfleet too closely. It’s been my way, since my father and Justin were killed and I’m so sorry for that.” Kathryn pressed a hand to Chakotay’s face. “ _You_ are the one I was meant to love. _You_ are my heart, body, and soul.”

“I will love you always, Kathryn Janeway.”

“And I forever love you.”

Chakotay had no more words. He took her face between his hands, and kissed her with the fire and passion of a thousand suns. She melted under his touch, beginning to let her hands roam his broad chest. Feeling her way down to the metal clasp of his trousers, she freed his turgid erection. Breaking the kiss, she leaned back staring into his dark eyes.

“I need to feel you inside me.” 

She need not give any other command, for he moved with such swift fluidity that within seconds his remaining garments were gone and his body hovered over top of her. With one last glance between them, he slipped forward and fully enveloped himself within her tight warm sheath. Kathryn’s breath caught, and he paused for a moment. She tilted her hips as a sign, and he followed along precisely. Moving in smooth effortless motions, they remained as one, sending each other into the depths of pleasure. 

Chakotay could feel the change in her, as her body held him tighter with each passing stroke. He reached his hand between them and matched the rhythm of his hips to the strokes of his fingers on her center. Kathryn pushed her hips up so that each of his strokes slammed their pubic bones together, rattling her core. His cock hardened to its peak, and he sped up his rhythm. Within seconds, her body squeezed him with a force and his hips jerked frantically. He pushed forward with a couple more passes and his own body released, spilling his seed deep within her. Their moans and screams poured out in a chorus of passion. Chakotay rolled to her side, and without so much as a word, she snuggled into his chest. The lovers fell into a deep slumber that carried them on until morning.

=/\=

The next morning the ship was raucous with chatter of the previous night's events. Kathryn and Chakotay could have taken the day, but felt it was important to be professional and complete their duties as if nothing had changed. However, they knew this was their opportunity to maximize on the freedom of their newfound openness. As they left her quarters together, he slipped his hand in hers. Making their way through the corridors for the mess hall, they both had to smile at the looks and whispers their presence garnered.

When they arrived, both commanders greeted Neelix and took a tray of his offerings. They made their way to a couch in a far corner. Chakotay insisted she sit first, but Kathryn had other ideas in mind. She pointed him to the corner of the sofa, and proceeded to sit next to him. They both picked at their meals, but relished their coffee and tea. Once eating was the furthest thought from their minds, she eyed Chakotay and he read her signal easily. He sat back in the corner of the couch, and she leaned too, snuggling her back against his chest. Kathryn pulled her feet up beneath her, and they reveled in the fact that they could exhibit such a public display of affection.

The room was alight with chatter that they knew was all about them, but they only had eyes for each other. Ignoring the wandering eyes and the stolen glances, they enjoyed the moment as it was. Before long, Neelix had to have his say.

“More coffee or tea?”

“Thank you Neelix.” Kathryn spoke for both of them.

“You know Captain, the news of you and Commander Chakotay has been a real boost to morale. Look at all of them! It seems everyone is in love this morning.” His whiskers vibrated at his exuberant tone.

“Thank you Neelix, but I don’t think that has much to do with us.” Chakotay insisted.

“Oh but it does! Sure people suspected and gossiped before, but now that they all know you’re together, it’s as if everyone feels free to be happy.”

Kathryn blushed, but couldn’t hide the smile that crept across her face. Chakotay pulled his grip on the hand around her waist slightly tighter. Neelix refilled their beverages and left them to their morning.

“I guess you were right all along.” Kathryn leaned her head back against his shoulder.

“About what?”

“I guess this _is_ a luxury I can afford.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple, and let his lips linger there for the world to see. “I hate myself for saying this, but I told you so.”

The irreverent laugh that broke forward from both of them, would serve to resonate through the atmosphere of the ship for the remainder of their journey.


End file.
